


Waiting

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Afterlife, Cemeteries, Connections, Friendship, Holding Hands, Human/Spirit Relationships, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Poetry, Silence, Stream of Consciousness, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, altered states of consciousness, compassion - Freeform, crossing the veil, guardian spirits, psychopomp!Greg, quiet places, religious poetry, shadow!Greg, spiritual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 17: CemeteryIt was in the quiet silence of the cemetery that I found Him, waiting. Waiting for someone to notice Him. And now, I am waiting for Him, too.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 3





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants ~600 words of poetry about Alex moping about in a cemetery with shadow!Greg bweeeee XD 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

I go there because it's quiet  
I can hear myself think  
it's not like it's crowded  
no one goes to cemeteries  
so I can just be alone here in the silence  
alone with myself  
listen to the wind and the birds  
to the leaves softly rustling  
watch the graves change  
who still gets flowers?  
who is still remembered?  
watch it change colours as  
the seasons change places  
from browns and greens  
to the greys of autumn  
and the way the snow settles  
where it sits, how it falls,  
can I see any tracks?  
any footprints in the snow?  
who comes here with me?  
who's here now? am I alone?  
I pretend I just like  
the quiet but there's more  
someone, there's someone,  
a shadow, a man, my lover,  
He's easy to find here,  
I just look for the shadows  
there's this big tree He loves  
in one of the gardens  
a cool, shady place  
where no sound exists  
and there's just a bench  
nothing more, made of stone  
with a brass plaque, a dedication,  
to someone a long time gone,  
and I just sit there and breathe  
and listen for Him  
watching for the shadows  
watching for Him  
He comes as a cold breeze  
on the back of my neck  
sending chills through my body  
I shiver, breathe in,   
His voice shimmers, whispers,  
His hands on my shoulders,  
His weight on my back,  
His arms close around me  
hands cover my eyes and I—  
-  
The light is different here,  
hazy and golden, muted colours,  
birds sing in strange ways,  
and there He is on His throne  
a giant, concealed in shadow, laughing,  
and He gestures to me  
His face is so kind,  
He takes my hand and  
I walk with Him  
through the silence of this  
peaceful garden, this cemetery,  
from behind the veil,  
I look around, seeing things  
I couldn't see before  
seeing all the beings which  
I am normally blind to  
but this is His world, not mine,  
I see through His eyes,  
I see the graves shining,   
and those with no life,  
those spirits still bound to  
this world, chained, unable to  
free themselves, can't move on,  
and He touches them all,  
one by one,  
greets them all by name,  
holds the keys to let them go  
if they're ready  
and all the while  
I hold His hand  
and walk with Him,  
knowing that this is real,  
that when I die,   
He will be waiting for me,  
to hand me the keys  
to keep them well for Him  
as we walk here together,  
protecting the spirits  
and the bodies that lie here,  
that is what I am waiting for,  
because it's not my time yet,  
not for many decades,  
we both have to wait,  
and make do with these moments  
these brief little kisses  
when I walk through the graves  
with Him, just softly,  
but then, oh then!,  
I'll be at His side forever,  
that's all I need,  
I'll never be alone,  
I'm not scared of death,  
because I have Him,  
waiting for me,  
and perhaps this isn't  
an afterlife that most  
would cherish or want,  
but He loves me,  
He loves me,  
why would eternity with Him  
be anything other than Heaven to me?  
His presence is beautiful,  
His shadows keep me warm,  
He protects me when I'm lost,  
keeps me safe at night,  
what more could I ask for?  
as I sit here in the cold,  
watching the colours return,  
feeling the cold wind kiss my cheeks,  
as He bids me goodbye, just for a while,  
watching the leaves being chased around,  
and I hear His voice whisper softly,  
that He's not lonely anymore.


End file.
